


Don't Break My Heart

by CassidyStark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyStark/pseuds/CassidyStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have just met their match. Doctor Cassidy Carter, a genius cardiac surgeon and brilliant engineer, will give Tony Stark a run for his money. Later on when the Avengers move into the Stark Tower a new hero will join them, a young nervous guy struggling to control his new powers. And finally a guy who can walk through walls will cause Steve Rogers temptation he hasn't felt in decades and he may not be ready for that. Will they all learn to live and work together or is this more than the Avengers are ready to handle?</p>
<p>(Tony and female OC, taking place after Iron Man 2. Later, Bruce Banner and male OC pairing. Eventual Steve AKA Captain America and male OC pairing. Spoilers may be included. You have been warned.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

###  **One**

### “It’s so nice to meet you Dr. Carter,” the strawberry-blonde shake my hand.

### “He refuses to come out of his work shop so I’ll bring you right down.”

### I follow her down to the work shop which consists of a glass door and huge glass windows. My deep ocean blue eyes widen when I see it all. She enters something into a keypad then opens the door. We walk in together and he finally looks up from the hunk of metal he’s currently working on.

### “Tony, this is Dr. Carter. She’s here to see you,” Ms. Potts informs him. “I told you I don’t need a doctor,” he stares right at me even though he’s talking to her.

### Ms. Potts is dressed in a nice skirt and blouse with high heels. I have on blue scrubs, black Nike sneakers, and my long wavy black hair is pulled back in a bun. I dressed for work and that’s all. I have a red backpack on that serves as my purse and medical bag. I almost never carry an actual purse. The backpack is easy to transport hands free and it fits anything I need personally along with an array of medical supplies.

### “Well she’s here so you’re just going to have to deal with it. Stop being such a baby.”

### “Fine,” he rolls his eyes.

### “It’s nice to meet you Mr. Stark,” I hold my hand out to him. He walks forward and shakes it before turning his head and coughing. “I’ll need you to sit down in that chair so I can start my examination.”

### “Oh, I like where this is going,” he smirks, taking a seat.

### I slide my backpack off onto the floor and pull some supplies out. I start taking his vitals, checking his temperature and his blood pressure and heart rate. I look into his eyes and ears, nose, and mouth with a little flash light.

### “I’ll leave you alone now,” Pepper tells us when her phone starts ringing. She hurries away muttering into her cell.

### “That’s more like it,” Mr. Stark says.

### I roll my eyes. “If you would please focus.”

### “I’m focusing, I promise.”

### I touch the metal in his chest through his shirt. It’s glowing brightly through the thin material. “May I?”

### “Oh, definitely, yeah,” he stands up and pulls his tee shirt off without hesitation, spreading his arms out at his sides. “I let my assistant reach inside it and she had no idea what she was doing. You’re a professional so of course you can look at it.”

### I pick up my stethoscope and begin listening to his heart. I look at his chest and listen very carefully. His heart sounds slightly odd but strong. It’s a good sign. “Your heart sounds strong,” I inform him.

### “I know. Isn’t it awesome?”

### I place the stethoscope around my neck and begin examining the arc reactor and the skin around it. “It is…fascinating. I expect no less from the mind behind Stark Industries though.”

### He barely even smiles at the compliment. I’m sure he’s used to compliments. He’s been a genius since he was very young. But he does seem at least somewhat interested in my professional opinion.

### “It’s remarkable, hardly any scar tissue…” I mutter. My hand accidentally brushes over his nipple and he sucks in his breath suddenly.

### “Hey, watch it. I’m still human you know, nerve endings and all.”

### “Sorry,” I lean in closer and touch the skin around his arc reactor. “You still have sensation here?”

### “Yes, quite a lot actually,” he clears his throat. I meet his gaze. “Hey,” he smiles. “You’re feeling me up and we just met. Do I get a turn now?”

### “No,” I shake my head.

### “Well that’s not fair.”

### “Not everything is fair Mr. Stark.”

### “You can call me Tony,” he says. He sits down in the chair again and I lean over him, finishing my exam. Our faces are close together and he tries to close the distance. I pull away before he can do anything. I pick up my backpack and pull out the prescription pad.

### “I’m writing you a prescription for some strong cold medicine. It will help.”

### “I don’t need it,” he shakes his head. I scribble down my signature and leave the piece of paper on a table anyway.

### “Take it just in case. I’ll be back to see how you’re doing in a few days.”

### “Looking forward to it,” he grins.

### “Goodbye Mr. Stark. It was nice meeting you. Take care,” I leave and go back upstairs.

### “How did it go?” Pepper questions.

### “It’s just a cold,” I tell her. “I gave him a prescription for some medicine and he’ll be fine. I’ll be back in a few days to see how he’s doing.”

### “Thank you Dr. Carter. I hope he didn’t give you too much trouble.”

### “Well, he did try to kiss me…”

### “Oh sweetie, don’t be embarrassed. It’s Tony. He does that a lot.”

### I’m not really that embarrassed. What can you expect from the famous Tony Stark the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist?

###  **(Tony)**

### When Pepper mentioned a doctor Tony wasn’t exactly expecting the woman who walked in. She was hidden under her plain scrubs and sneakers with her hair pulled back in a bun but he could imagine what lay underneath. Her big blue eyes were beautiful. She had pouty pink lips and flawless pale skin that contrasted with her black hair. She was definitely pretty, not exactly model gorgeous but definitely cute. She had her hands all over him and he could feel her breath on his skin. He just couldn’t resist trying to kiss her but she was obviously smarter than he thought. She didn’t even seem tempted by him at all which isn’t really something he’s used to. But hey, he likes a challenge.

### “Jarvis, run her,” he commands.

### “Certainly sir,” Jarvis brings up files all around him on Dr. Cassidy Carter. He flicks through the screens showing her awards, credentials, and achievements as Jarvis narrates her life. “Doctor Cassidy Carter. Cardiac Surgeon. Age 30. Born in New York. Graduated her local high school at the age of sixteen. Studied Pre-med for three years at UCLA and completed her schooling after another four years. Trained for another two years before working on her own. Both of her parents are deceased and it would appear she inherited a large sum of money from the company her father owned in New York, Carter weapons company. She sold it to practice medicine.”

### “Carter weapons company? Why does that sound familiar?” Tony muttered. Before Jarvis could reply Pepper walked in and interrupted.

### “It’s not nice to stalk your doctors Tony.”

### “Why did you bring in a Cardiac Surgeon when I just have a cold?”

### “She’s one of the best doctors around. You should talk to her more instead of trying to kiss her and you just might find out some interesting information. Besides, she knows all kinds of medicine. You know she’s going to be your doctor from now on so you better get used to her.”

### “Can’t you just tell me what’s up with her?”

### “That wouldn’t be any fun,” Pepper shakes her head.


	2. Two

**Two**

 

Pepper escorts me down to Tony’s workshop again and he stands up when he sees me, smiling. He holds out his hand for me to shake. “It’s so good to see you again Doctor.”

            “You too Mr. Stark,” I reply politely.

            He sits down in his chair and I go through a quick exam this time. I am listening to his heart beat when he says “Tell me about your dad’s company.”

            “Excuse me?” I raise an eyebrow at him, caught off guard.

            “Your dad owned Carter weapons company, didn’t he?”

            I pull a stool over and sit down facing him, putting my medical supplies away in my backpack. “Yes he did. Does the name Cal Carter sound familiar to you at all?”

            “Actually yes but Jarvis and Pepper refuse to tell me why. They’re in conspiracy together. I really should get that fixed.”

            “What makes you think I’ll tell you?”

            “You’re my doctor. Don’t we have doctor patient confidentiality or something?”

            “That protects you from me telling people things about you. That doesn’t protect me and it certainly doesn’t mean I have to tell you about my personal life.”

            “You know you want to tell me. I’ll find out eventually. I have my ways.”

            “It’s not really a secret,” I shrug. “My father would occasionally travel to California for business and he actually worked with your father on a laser design. It’s called the CCC laser for Cal Carter Company.”

            “Oh yeah! Now I know what you’re talking about. Wow…”

            “I’ve actually been working on improving his designs in my free time. When my designs are complete I plan to give them to the most suitable recipient, whoever will use them in the proper way,” I inform him.

            “Really? Could I see those designs?”

            “Maybe,” I hesitate.

            “C’mon, my life is in your hands now and you won’t even show me your designs? Our daddy’s worked together. You have to trust me. I swear I won’t do anything with your designs without your permission.”

            “Fine,” I say. I reach into my backpack and pull out a flash drive. It has a ribbon attached to it so I can wear it around my neck while I work. I hand him the flash drive but he puts his hands up defensively.

            “I don’t like being handed things,” he says.

            “Well get the hell over it.”

            Pepper walks in and laughs.

            “Fine,” he sighs and takes the flash drive from me.

            “I like her,” Pepper seems thoroughly amused. “Anyone who takes down your ego should be treated as a treasured resource.”

            “Very funny,” he rolls his eyes.

            “I need you to sign these Tony. We have paperwork that needs to be submitted by tomorrow.”

            “Really? We were just about to do something.”

            “I’m sure it can wait.”

            “No,” he shakes his head. “It’s important. It’s science. You wouldn’t understand.”

            “I’m offended,” she jokes. “This will just take a few minutes. I’m sure Dr. Carter doesn’t mind waiting, do you?”

            “No problem,” I shake my head.

            When they are done Tony and I sit together at a computer screen and he brings up the data I have on my flash drive. “Nice…” he comments, taking it all in.

            “I made a few alterations to the gun my father originally designed,” I explain. “The power output was too strong for the laser inside the barrel. It was causing the other circuits to burn out rather quickly so I toned the laser down just a bit.”

            “I can’t believe my father overlooked something like that…”

            I shrug. “I also came up with new ways to use to the laser. I designed a sniper gun and even a way where it could be put on humvees so it could detonate bombs from a safe distance and nobody would get hurt.”

            “Wow….I have to admit I’m impressed. Where did you learn all of this? You’re a doctor not an engineer. What else are you hiding?” he looks at me like he’s studying me.

            “My father was a brilliant man,” I reply. “We were very close. I was fascinated with his work from a very early age. From the time I was a toddler I liked taking things apart and putting them back together just to see how they worked. My father took me into his workshop all the time. He would explain everything to me in detail and even let me help where I could.”  
            “You must have been a very smart kid. I see in your files that you breezed right through your schooling, graduating years early. I think I may have underestimated you Cassidy, can I call you Cassidy?”

            “Yes,” I nod. “I always felt different growing up. I knew I was smarter than all of the kids around me. Even my mother Lila never could truly relate to my father and I. She tried but she never understood us.”

            “What happened to them?” he questions.

            “My father died of a heart attack when I was a teenager. When I was a pre-med student my mother fell asleep at the wheel of her car and flew off a cliff.”

            “I’m sorry,” he frowns.

            “Thanks.”

            “Why didn’t you take over your father’s company? You’re clearly capable.”

            “After my father died I knew I didn’t want to spend my life making weapons that would hurt people. I realized I wanted to help people instead.”

            “Hmm…interesting. I think I could do something with your designs. Would you be willing to sell them to me? We could work on them together.”

            “I don’t need money but you have to understand those designs are important to me. I’m not just giving them away to anyone who asks for them.”

            “I understand,” he nods.

            “I wouldn’t mind working on them with you though and seeing what we could do with them.”

            He grins. “Perfect.”

            “Pizza’s here Tony!” Pepper returns. “Come upstairs.”

            “You’re not the boss of me. I’ll stay down here if I want.”  

            “You have to eat. Come upstairs.”

            “Cassidy, would you like to stay for dinner?” he offers.

            “Oh, I should probably get going…”

            “You don’t have any other patients for the day, do you?”

            “Well no,” I admit.

            “Great! Then you’re staying.”

           


	3. Three

**Three**

I sit in Tony’s living room with him and Pepper as we eat pizza together. “I’m disappointed in you Pepper,” he says.

            “Really Sir?”

            “Yes, you should have told me about Cassidy. You knew our fathers worked together, didn’t you?”

            “Don’t talk with your mouth full Tony. It’s not polite and it’s definitely not attractive.”

            “Oh please,” he rolls his eyes at her.

            “Are you enjoying your pizza Doctor Carter?” she asks me. “Is there anything else I can get you? Is Tony’s obnoxious behavior and harassment too much because I can talk to him about it if you’d like.”

            “I’m fine,” I shake my head.

            “Are you serious? You’re so rude Pepper. Why do I keep you around?” Tony complains.

            “Because you couldn’t do anything without me.”

            “That’s not true,” he shakes his head. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m actually a genius Pepper.”

            “You’re eccentric and obnoxious.”

            “I’m offended Pepper. Don’t I pay you enough?”

            “Is any amount of money really enough for dealing with you on a constant basis?”

            “I thought you liked me!”

            It’s her turn to roll her eyes.

            I laugh.

            “Hey, are you laughing at me?” Tony asks.

            “Maybe,” I admit.

            “You’re as mean as Pepper. I don’t like this. I’m being out numbered.”

            “When have you ever worried about being outnumbered by women?” Pepper challenges.

            He shrugs. “The more the merrier.”

            After dinner Pepper asks if I need a cab called to go home. “I drove here myself,” I tell her.

            “What kind of car?” Tony asks curiously.

            “A white range rover.”

            “Cool.”

            “Would you like me to walk you out?” Pepper offers.

            “No, she’s staying,” Tony responds.

            “What?”

            “I mean, she’s not leaving yet. We’re going to work together on a project.”

            “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to,” Pepper informs me.

            “C’mon Cassidy. Don’t make me beg.”

            “Tony Stark begging?” Pepper replies. “Now I’d like to see that.”

            “I’ll stay for a little while,” I say.

            “Great! I knew you would!”

            I follow Tony back to his workspace and we sit together looking at his computer screens. “Do I get to see some of your designs now?”

            “What do you want to see?”

            “I’m actually really curious about the arc reactor you have in your chest.”

            “Of course you are. It’s a great piece of technology. I’d be dead without it.”

            “That would be a tragedy, wouldn’t it?”

            “Are you being sarcastic?”

            “Can I see it?” I ask again.

            “Sure,” he brings up the designs on the glowing screens around me and I stare at them, completely amazed.

            He tells me what happened to his previous arc reactors and how they even ended up almost killing him by poisoning him with palladium. It was all solved when he made a new element with help from his father’s designs and used it in his new arc reactor. The element is called Vibranium.

            “Incredible…”

            “Thanks,” he smiles.

            “Is there a way Jarvis can get me some scans of your chest?”

            “If you want me to undress you just have to say so.”

            I shake my head. “I need references for your medical records. I’m your doctor now and I need to see exactly where the shrapnel is. If the shrapnel ever moves I’ll need to know. I’ll need something to compare it to and track it.”

            “Alright,” he shrugs.

            Jarvis does the scans and easily brings up images of Tony’s heart on the screens. I save the images onto my flash drive in a new folder set aside for Tony. I touch his chest and compare the images.

            “This arc reactor really is saving your life. Without it, even I couldn’t do surgery to help you. The way the pieces of shrapnel are positioned, it would be too risky to even attempt removing them or a transplant.”

            “You’re pretty smart, you know that?”

            “I do,” I nod.

            He laughs.

            We look over some more designs together and discuss the different images appearing on the screens. “It’s nice to have an intellectual peer who actually understands what I’m saying,” he comments. “You should visit more often. I could use someone to talk to around here.”

            “Is your assistant not capable of conversation with you?”

            “She’s not just my assistant, she’s CEO. She’s a lot of things you know…but genius isn’t one of them.”

            “Do you think I’m a genius?”

            “You’re brilliant.”

            I smile. “Thank you. That’s a big compliment coming from Tony Stark.”

            “And you’re cute too.”

            “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

            “Well, only most of them.”

            I laugh. “I better get going now. It’s getting late.”

            “When will I see you again?”

            “I don’t know…”

            “How about next weekend?”

            “I’ll check my schedule.”


	4. Four

**Four**

I walk down into the workshop and Tony holds the door open for me. “Wow…” he says, staring at me.

            “What?”

            “It’s the first time I’ve seen you in something other than scrubs. You look hot.”

            I laugh. I threw my hair into a low messy bun today and dressed in jean capris, blue low top converse sneakers, and a navy blue tee shirt. “Are you going to let me in now?”

            “That depends, can I get a kiss first?”

            “No way,” I shake my head.

            “Oh c’mon…”

            “No.”

            “Why not?”

            “That’s inappropriate. I’m your doctor,” I tell him.

            “I don’t care.”

            “I know you don’t.”

            “What’s that supposed to mean?” he questions.

            “It means I know how you are with women.”

            “Hey, that’s offensive. You’re mean.”

            “Now that we’ve properly insulted each other, can we get to work? I can go home if you don’t want to do this.”

            “Come in,” he says. We walk in and sit down together. As he brings up the designs on the screen he says “I like blue on you. It looks good with your eyes.”

            I smile in response but that’s all.

            We work on my designs together, touching the screens and moving the parts around. His computer system is actually really fascinating in itself.

            “We could make this laser bigger, a lot bigger,” he says. “We don’t have to stop at using it on the ground to detonate IEDs. We can take it airborne. It can detonate missiles.”

            My eyes widen a little. “Yeah, hang on, let me re-work some things.” My hands fly over the screens and I bring up all of my research and data on another screen. I speak rapidly out loud. “The way I was designing the laser is a chemical oxygen iodine laser. It’s an infrared chemical laser so the beam can’t be seen with the naked eye. It’s capable of output power scaling up to megawatts in continuous mode. I was actually scaling down its potential in the guns and focusing it to be used for cutting and drilling. But I can scale it up and use it in the air. We can use it in a jumbo jet and totally revolutionize the military’s defense tactics.”

            When I look over at Tony he is grinning. “I love when you talk science to me.”

            I grin back at him. “This is incredible.”

            “You’re actually kind of incredible.”

            “Thanks I guess.”

            “Do you think you can spare a break for lunch? We can go out.”

            “You’re not asking me on a date, are you?”

            “No,” he shakes his head. “If you wanted to though…”

            “No! Definitely not!”

            “Right. Well, let’s go. I know a place that makes great cheeseburgers.”

            I get into his fancy sport car and he pushes the speed limit the whole time. I frown disapprovingly at him. He starts blasting ACDC though which makes me grin again.

“You like ACDC?” he asks me.

            “I love them. Classic rock is my favorite.”

            “Mine too. You’re a smart woman Cassidy.”

            “I know.”

            He chuckles.

            We get to the restaurant and order cheeseburgers. The waiter hurries around trying to make everything perfect for us. “Yes Mr. Stark. Right away Mr. Stark.”

            People are staring at us and I know it’s because of Tony. I try my best to ignore them.

            “This is a good cheeseburger,” I tell him.

            “It’s great!”

            “It is,” I agree.

            “Genius minds think alike.”

            I laugh. “True.”

 

(Tony)

 

            “Did you enjoy your time with Dr. Carter?” Pepper asks him.

            “She’s brilliant Pepper. She’s awesome.”

            “What does she think of you?”

            “She thinks I’m great of course.”

            “I’m sure,” Pepper smiles.

            “She’s just playing hard to get.”

            “Maybe she’s too smart to get involved with you? Did you ever think of that?” she suggests.

            “What? That’s just rude Pepper.”

            Pepper rolls her eyes in response. “How does it feel to get turned down for once?”

            “It’s going to happen.”

            “Okay then, whatever you say.”

 

(Cassidy)

 

            Tony calls me the next day. “Hello?” It’s the first time he’s called me on my cell phone.

            “Are you coming over today? I have some ideas.”

            “I have other work to do, you know. I have a life.”

            “A boyfriend?”

            “No…” I admit.

            “Good, then you’re free. Come over. I’ll see you in fifteen.”

            “Not everyone drives like a maniac Tony.”

            “Traffic’s fine.”

            “One hour,” I negotiate.

            “I expect you no later than forty-five minutes.”

            “Of course Mr. Stark,” I say with mock-seriousness.

            I dress in a red tee shirt and jeans with red Converse sneakers. I pull my hair back in a messy bun again and put my big plastic sunglasses on before climbing into my car and heading for Tony’s house.

            When I walk up to the door Tony opens in it and lets me into the house. “Why is your hair always up?”

            “It’s nice to see you too Tony,” I laugh. “It’s up because I’m working. I don’t want it in my face.”

            “I thought you looked good in blue but damn you’re hot in red.”

            I roll my eyes. “Are you ready to work?”

            “Hell yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read several articles on lasers including the Boeing YAL-1 in order to create the laser Cassidy is now working on.
> 
> Here is a picture I drew of Cassidy: http://i183.photobucket.com/albums/x214/Chrissycat333/Irongirl.jpg  
> Here is her wardrobe: http://www.polyvore.com/cassidy/set?id=67633374
> 
> So far in other places I have had a lot of good feedback on this story. Please do leave feedback for me. I appreciate it so much. Try to keep in mind I am still learning how to use this site since I just signed up today. I'm so happy to be here on this site and I can't wait to hear from you. I love this story and so do quite a few people (they also very much enjoy the pairing of Cassidy and Tony naming them 'Tonssidy') and I'm hoping you all love it here just as much.


	5. Five

**Five**

“What I’m designing is an airborne laser that will be mounted a modified jet for the military. The heart of the system is still the chemical oxygen iodine laser. It will be comprised of six big interconnected modules. When it’s fired, the laser will produce enough energy in a five second burst to power the typical American household for more than an hour. It could destroy missiles from up to almost 400 miles away,” I explain.

            “Your brain is so sexy. I love the way you think,” Tony grins at me.

            I laugh.

            “Are you ready to show off your building skills?”

            “Always,” I smile.

            I put on a pair of clear work glasses and work with Tony. We are building an extremely small scale version of my laser. We are going to be able to use the model to show the people what it’s going to look like when it’s done and inside the jet.

\---

            Two weeks go by where Tony and I are periodically working on my project together. We have to work around each other’s job schedules. We are both important people and have very demanding careers. Engineering isn’t my whole life. Being a doctor and helping people is my thing. Though I guess, that’s one of Tony’s jobs too. He isn’t only the man behind Stark Industries, he’s the man in Iron Man. We both save lives in our own ways. Him being a superhero isn’t something we talk about though.

            I’m on my way home from work at the hospital now. The sun is setting in the sky and there’s a traffic jam. I have no idea what’s causing the traffic jam because I can’t see that far. I’ve always been a curious person though and it gets the best of me. I step out of my car after not having moved an inch for at least fifteen minutes. I want to see what’s taking so long. But you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat…

            Almost as soon as I step out of my car there’s a crash. I jump back instinctively, shielding my face. I gasp and stare at my car in horror. Someone has landed on the windshield and smashed everything. The car is obviously totaled. The person on the car sits up and looks at me for a moment then flies away. Anybody could recognize the person who landed on my car. They are no ordinary person in any sense of the word. They are Tony Stark, Iron Man.

            My wreck of a car gets towed away to a garage. There is no saving it at all. I’ll need to get a new one immediately because it’s the only way I have to get to work unless I want to take a cab every day. I step onto the side of the road and pull my cell phone out of my backpack. I am glad that my backpack was unharmed and able to be retrieved from the trunk of the car. I start dialing a number for a taxi service when I’m interrupted by an incoming call.

            “Hello?”

            “Dr. Carter, this is Pepper. Would you be able to make a house call?”

            “Sure,” I nod. “Is Tony okay?”

            “I think so.”

            “I’ll be right there.”

            I finish calling the cab and have it take me directly to Tony’s house.

            Pepper lets me in and Tony is sitting on the couch in the living room. I sit down and we turn to face each other. I set my backpack on my lap and dig in for my medical supplies. “Are you okay?” he asks me.

            “Yeah, mostly. You’re really crazy, you know that?” I reply.

            He nods.

            I clean some cuts on his face carefully and he winces. “Don’t be a baby,” I say.

            “I’m not a baby.”

            “Fine old man, you owe me a new car.”

            “Hey, I’m not old either. I’m only 40. That’s ten years older than you.”

            “Exactly, you’re old. So what kind of a car are you going to buy me? I don’t think my insurance covers Iron Man crash landing. I could afford it myself but why should I buy my own car when you’re the one who broke it?”

            “Are you serious?” he looks at me weird.

            “Yeah,” I nod.

            He sighs. “Fine, whatever car you want. I’ll buy it.”

            “Good.”

            “Is he going to live?” Pepper walks over.

            “Yes,” I answer. “He almost pulled his arm out of the socket and he’s got a lot of bumps and bruises but he’ll recover. He’s going to be out of commission for the next couple days. Also, he’ll be needing to take a lot of Advil for the pain.”

            We order Chinese food for dinner and eat together.

            “Do you want to spend the night here?”

            I poke him with my chopsticks. “No! And don’t talk with your mouth full.”

            He swallows then says “I mean, in the guest bedroom. I swear I won’t bother you.”

            “You mean you won’t bother me more than you usually do?”

            It’s his turn to poke me with his chopsticks.

            I poke him back which leads to a poke war.

            “No fair! I’m injured!” he complains.

            I laugh and roll my eyes at him. “For a genius you act pretty stupid sometimes.”

            “You’re so mean to me. Why do I keep you around?”

            “Because I’m just that amazing.”

            He laughs now too. “Okay.”

            “I’ll stay but just for tonight.”

            “Cool. I love sleepovers.”

            “I bet you do.”

            “Mean!”

            “It’s the truth,” I point out.

            “Well…”

            “No,” I shake my head. “No excuses. I know all about your reputation with women. You don’t need to defend yourself with me but listen. I’m not that type of woman Mr. Stark. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

 

(Tony)

 

            Tony wakes up in the morning and has to track Cassidy down. He finally heads downstairs and finds her in his work space. She’s peering in dark with a flash light in her hand. “Jarvis, don’t be rude. Let Dr. Carter have some light,” he says, walking in.

            Cassidy gasps and turns to look at him, startled. Jarvis complies with his orders politely and turns on the lights. “Oh! Sorry if I’m intruding. I wanted to take a look at my work but I didn’t want to wake you up.”

            Tony waves a hand in the air dismissively. “Don’t be. If anyone’s to blame it’s Jarvis for letting you in without my permission. Security breach!”

            “Sir,” Jarvis comments. “Is Dr. Carter not allowed to see her own work?”

            “Shut up Jarvis,” Tony says. Sometimes he wishes he didn’t make Jarvis so human.


	6. Six

**Six**

“Are you ready now? Get in the car,” Tony tells me.

            I have finished grabbing some stuff from my apartment and getting dressed. “Are we going to work now?”

            “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” he frowns at me. “I’m disappointed in you. We’re going out for breakfast of course. Seriously, work? As if…”

            “Tony I have to go to work,” I protest. “I have surgeries to do. I can’t just take the day off.”

            “Don’t you have someone else who can do them? What if you were sick?”

            “But I’m not sick.”

            “Your car is broken. You deserve the day off.”

            “You’re the one who broke it!”

            “C’mon,” he insists. “It won’t kill you to take one day off. Live a little.”

            I stare at him for a few long moments. “Fine.”

            I call my doctor friend on the way to let him know to take over my surgeries saying my car was in an accident and I won’t be able to make it in to work today. We go to Starbucks and sit at a table in front of the window. I eat a muffin and drink my coffee with cream and sugar. “I barely ever get a day off anymore,” he tells me. “I’m always doing something. I’m always running my company, working with the super hero people, or saving the day as Iron Man. People like me don’t get days off I guess, do they?”

            I shrug. “No but then again neither do I.”

            “Heroes don’t get days off.”

            “Do you think I’m a hero?”

            “Well, you save people’s lives and so do I. Some people consider us heroes.”

            “I don’t think I am,” I shake my head.

            “I’m just a genius with a heart condition. Not much else to it.”

            I chuckle. “Right.”

            When we go back to his house I make some calls for work stuff then find him later in his workshop. “Sir, Dr. Cassidy is here,” I hear Jarvis announce as I wait patiently at the door.

            “Let her in,” Tony replies.

            I guess Jarvis didn’t want to let me in so easily without Tony’s permission this time. “Hey,” I walk over to him.

            “Hey,” he smiles. He has his Iron Man armor spread out across a table.

            “What are you doing?”

            “Some of my armor got pretty damaged so I’m fixing it.”

            “Need any help?”

            “You just want to touch my armor, don’t you?”

            “Well, it does look pretty cool,” I grin.

            He laughs. “I don’t know…I don’t let just anyone touch my armor.”

            “I’m not just anyone, am I? I’m the doctor you trust with your life. The brilliant genius hero who shares my designs with you.”

            He laughs again. “Okay, I’ll let you help.”

            He brings up screens and a big hologram type image of his suit. I stand beside him and stare with wide eyes. “Wow…”

            “Wow is right,” he grins.

            I run my hands over it, touching the different pieces and examining every detail of the technology thoroughly. He explains different things to me as I do. “It’s really incredible, one of the most incredible things I think I’ve ever seen.”

            “Thanks. So you think you can help?”

            I nod and smile. “Oh yeah, definitely.”

            We work late into the night until it’s so late that I figure I might as well just sleep in the guest bedroom again. After working together with Tony on his Iron Man suit I still can’t decide if I really like him or not but I do feel safe with him.

\---

            The next morning he walks in and finds me in the kitchen. “What are you doing?” he asks me.

            “Making breakfast,” I reply.

            “I let you sleep here a couple nights and now you move in.”

            I shrug. “I just thought you’d like to eat before work. If not, it’s fine with me. I’ll eat by myself.”

            “No, it’s fine,” he shakes his head. “Help yourself to anything.”

            “Good, thank you.”

            We sit at the kitchen table together and eat our omelets and bacon.

            “Jarvis told me where everything was,” I inform him.

            “Of course he did. This is good bacon,” he holds up a crispy piece in his hand. “And I like this omelet.”

            “Awesome. Who’s driving me to work? I have to go today.”

            “Happy will. Pepper says I have work to do too.”

            “Yes I did,” she walks into the kitchen. “Good Morning Dr. Carter.”

            “Good morning Pepper,” I reply.

            Tony yawns. “It’s too early for work.”

            “You have a stack of orders to approve a mile high. If you don’t want orders going out without your stamp of approval then you better get on it or the company won’t be running anymore. And if you didn’t stay up all night doing I don’t even want to know what you wouldn’t be so tired,” Pepper says.

            “Hey, I was fixing my armor with Cass.”

            “Oh, she’s Cass now? And you actually let her touch your armor?”

            “We’re friends.”

            “Oh really?”

            “Yeah, she’s pretty smart you know…”

            “I know,” she nods, smiling amusedly.

            I go to my room to get dressed. I already showered when I first got up. It helped to wake me up some and the coffee I drank did too. I need to be extremely alert when I’m performing miracle surgeries on people’s hearts.  I can’t afford to be tired.

            I have my black scrub pants on and my bra. I am reaching for my shirt when Tony walks right in. “Hey Cass I…wow! Hey!”

            “Get out! You pervert! Haven’t you ever heard of knocking!” I throw a pillow at him. It hits him in the chest and he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

            When I am done dressing I walk out to the door. Tony walks over and I can feel my face heating up in embarrassment. “Are you blushing? Cute!” he grins.

            “Why don’t you knock?” I demand.

            “It’s my house.”

            “You’re unbelievable!”

            “I know.”

            I frown at him, unimpressed. “I’m leaving now.”

            “Wait,” he grabs my arm so suddenly that it throws me off balance. I have to put my hands on his chest to keep from falling. “After work I’ll pick you up and we can go get your new car. What kind do you want?”

            I look at his chest where my hands are then look up into his eyes. Awkwardly, I try to think. “A mustang.”

            He smiles. “Nice. Okay. See you later then Cass.”

           

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'd really love to hear some feedback on this story. Please don't be afraid to take a few seconds and let me know what you think.


	7. Seven

**Seven**

We walk into the car dealership together, me still in my scrubs and Tony in a fancy business suit. When he picks me up I look him over carefully and smile. “You look nice.”

            “Thanks. I should. This suit cost hundreds.”

            I raise my eyebrows. “Wow.”

            We head into the dealership and the car salesmen scramble around excitedly. “Mr. Stark, what can we help you with?”

            “I’m getting my friend here a car. Show us your best Mustangs.”

            “No problem. Right this way. We just got some brand new ones in yesterday.”

            I run my fingers over the blue one. “Tell me everything about this car.”

            The sales person tells me all about the special features and about the engine.

            “What do you think Cass?” Tony asks me.

            I grin. “I’ll take it.”

            “Great!” the sales person goes to get the papers for me to sign.

            “This is a nice car,” Tony tells me.

            “I know. Try not to smash it this time, okay?”

            “Okay.”

            After I finish signing the papers I say goodbye to Tony. “I guess I’ll be going home now. Thanks for the car.”

            “No problem.”

            “Did you want more help with your armor?” I ask him.

            “I think it’s good now but would you go out for drinks with me tonight?”

            “I shouldn’t.”

            “Why not? You don’t have work tomorrow. Have some fun for once Cass.”

            “Fine.”

            “I’ll pick you up at 9. Wear something nice.”

            “Okay.”

            I let my hair fall down around my shoulders for the occasion. I pull on flat black sandals and a form fitting plain black strapless dress. For a purse I ditch the backpack and choose to go with a Coach cross body bag instead. I add some quick make-up and perfume then answer the door for Tony who has just arrived in the same fancy suit from earlier.

            He stares at me. “Wow, you look hot Cass.”

            “Thank you. Let’s go.”

            We go sit at the bar and order drinks. I start off with a fruity strawberry drink but then after watching Tony pound the scotch I order scotch for myself.

            “Are you serious? You are not going to be able to drink that.”

            “Wanna’ bet?”

            “Fifty bucks.”

            I smile then gulp down the scotch. I cough once and grimace but then wipe my mouth. “Hand over the fifty.”

            He laughs and pulls out his wallet. I order some more scotch and by the time I start losing track of how many drinks I’ve actually had, I can’t even feel the burn in my throat from the hard alcohol anymore.

            “Do you want to dance?”

            “I like to dance,” I tell him. “But it’s a secret.”

            “Okay, I’ll keep it a secret,” he smirks, pulling me out onto the dance floor.

            My balance seems to be off so I have to lean most of my weight on him. “You smell good," I tell him.

            “Thanks. You smell good too.”

            By the end of the night we are barely even dancing anymore. I bury my face against him and lean all of my weight on him, my arms wrapped around him tightly.

            “I think it’s time to go home.”

            “Are we going to your house?” I mumble.

            “We can if you want.”

            “Yeah…”

            He practically has to drag me to his car. Happy is driving us and he gives me a strange look. “What the hell did you do to her Tony? Damn…”

            “She’s fine. She had fun.”

            “How much did she drink?”

            “We both lost track.”

            I lean on him in the car, my eyes closed. I feel dizzy and tired and my brain is so fogged with alcohol I can’t even think straight.

            He drags me into his house and sets me down on the couch. I drag him down with me so that he falls on top of me. “Cass…” he looks into my eyes.

            I reach up and touch his face. “Tony…you look handsome tonight.”

            “Thanks.”

            “Did I tell you how good you smell?”

            “Yes you did.”

            “Can I stay here? I don’t want to go home.”

            “Sure.”

            He drags me to the guest bedroom. We sit on the edge of the bed together. I place my hands on his chest. “You’re glowing.”

            “I tend to do that.”

            I giggle.

            “You’re really drunk,” he says.

            I lean in closer and touch his face. “I know.”

            “Cass…”

            Before anything can happen between us I am suddenly bolting into the bathroom attached to my room. I hit my knees on the floor in front of the toilet.

            “Damn…” Tony says. He comes in and sits down beside me. He places a hand on my back. “It’s alright Cassidy.”

            I start to cry then.

            “Don’t cry. C’mon, it’s okay. I’ve thrown up plenty of times. It’s fine. C’mon. You need to go to sleep.”

            I wash my mouth out with water from the sink and he hands me a towel to wipe my face on. Then he picks me up and carries me to the bed. He pulls the blankets up over me and pats my hair gently before leaving.

            In the morning when I wake up I feel like shit. There’s a knock at my door. “Cassidy? It’s Pepper. Are you awake?”

            “Yeah, come in.”

            She has a bunch of stuff in her arms. “Here’s some clothes that I think will fit you and some Motrin for your head. Also, there’s this whole basket of shampoos and soaps and toothpaste…stuff like that. You can take your choice.”

            “Where did you…How….”

            “Tony told me you went out for drinks last night and that he wanted me to bring you clothes because he didn’t think you’d want to stay in your dress.”

            “Wow…umm…thanks.”

            “No problem. Breakfast will be ready downstairs when you’re done.”

            I go take a shower and get ready. I dress in a plain tee shirt and jeans. I brush my damp hair out and leave it down. I brush my teeth then finish up quickly. I really don’t want to face Tony after what happened last night but I know I have to. I take a deep breath then walk to the kitchen.


	8. Eight

**Eight**

“Do you have Advil?” I ask Tony.

            “Pepper gave you Motrin, didn’t she?”

            I shrug. “She did but I hate Motrin.”

            He grins.

            “Seriously, I like you Cassidy but sometimes it’s like having two of Tony around,” Pepper complains. “I’ll go get you some Advil!”

            She hurries away and Tony laughs.

            “I didn’t mean to upset her.”

            He shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

            We sit down at the table and I nibble some toast. “I’m sorry about last night. I really don’t act that way. I can’t believe I drank so much. I’m really ashamed.”

            “You don’t have to be embarrassed. It was fun.”

            “I threw up.”

            “Okay, maybe that part wasn’t exactly fun but it happens.”

            “You’re not grossed out by me now?”

            He laughs. “You’re too much Cass, really. You’re smart but sometimes I wonder about you.”

            I feel myself blushing.

            Pepper returns with the Advil and I thank her.

            I go to my apartment for a while but return at night for dinner and spend the whole night working with Tony. I forget how embarrassed I am and lose myself in my work. It makes me feel better, focusing and doing what I’m good at.

            At some point we make it to the couch together to watch a movie and we both fall asleep. I wake up to Tony screaming. He’s yelling someone’s name that I don’t recognize. “Yinsen!”

            “Tony! Tony wake up!” I shake him gently.

            His eyes fly open and he looks at me confusedly.

            “You had a nightmare.”

            “Lights.”

            The lights turn on instantly. He sits up, panting and slightly sweaty. He runs a hand through his short hair.

            “Are you okay?” I ask him.

            “Yeah,” he nods.

            “Are you sure?”

            He nods again.

            “Do you want to talk about it?”

            “Maybe…”

            “It’s alright,” I assure him. I place one hand on his chest and one on his face. He looks into my eyes.

            “Okay, I’ll tell you.”

            He tells me all about his time in Afghanistan, how he got the shrapnel in his chest, and how his fellow prisoner Yinsen helped him. Yinsen used a car battery to power the electromagnet to save Tony’s life. The people holding them captive wanted Tony to build more weapons for them, a Jericho missile, but he built other things instead. He built a mini arc reactor there in the cave and a suit of armor. He escaped but Yinsen wasn’t so lucky. Yinsen was killed. Tony feels bad about it even though Yinsen said he’d be seeing his family who were dead already. Yinsen told him not to waste his life.

            “Tony…” I suddenly feel like I could cry.

            “Don’t cry Cass. No one ever cries for me. Just don’t…”

            “You’re not wasting your life,” I tell him. “You’re doing great things as Iron Man. You’re really incredible Tony. You really are. You’re amazing and thank goodness Yinsen saved you. If you died… I can’t imagine what it was like going through that.”

            “It’s alright Cassidy. I’m okay.”

            I climb into his lap and throw my arms around him. I squeeze him against me tightly feeling his warmth. His arms go around my waist and he holds me too.

            I take a deep breath and look into his eyes. I’m seeing a different side of Tony than I ever have before. He truly amazes me.

            I cup his face in my hands and lean in, pressing my lips to his. I close my eyes and he only pauses for a moment before kissing back. I kiss him passionately and after a few moments his tongue slips across my lips so I open my mouth to him. Our tongues dance and I press my body against his. I quickly unbutton the top buttons on his shirt and slide my hands over his chest.

            We are both panting when we finally break the kiss. “Damn…” he says.

            I nod then wrap my arms around him again, burying my face against him.

            At some point we finally stand up and we both go to his bedroom. He grabs my hand in his and leads me into his room. We crawl onto his bed and make out some more. I touch his chest and my fingers bump the arc reactor. “It’s beautiful.”

            He chuckles. “If anybody else was saying that I wouldn’t believe them.”

            I yawn, suddenly tired.

            “Let’s go to sleep,” he lies down with me.

            We go to sleep, my hand still on his chest feeling his warmth and his breath and the beat of his heart knowing he’s okay here with me.

\---       

            When I wake up in the morning Tony is walking into the room. He smiles at me and hands me a tray with breakfast on it. I sit up and yawn. “Did you make me this?”

            “It was Pepper,” he admits.

            “Okay,” I take the tray and dig in.

            “Are we going to talk about what happened last night?” he asks, sitting down beside me.

            “We can,” I shrug.

            “Well, we could start at why you did it…”

            “I don’t know.”

            “You’re a genius. Of course you know.”

            “It’s not that simple...”

            “You sound like me now.”

            My cell phone starts ringing where I dropped it on the night stand. I answer it quickly then tell Tony “I have to go. Can we talk about this after I get back from work?”

            “Fine, I’ll be here.”

            I go to get ready for the day.


End file.
